KINGDOM HEARTS II
|caption = North American box art, featuring the characters Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and DiZ. |developer = SQUARE ENIX Product Development Division 1 |publisher = SQUARE ENIX |series = |director = Tetsuya Nomura |producer = Shinji Hashimoto Yoshinori Kitase |designer = Tetsuya Nomura |programmer = Hiroshi Harata Kentaro Yasui |artist = Takayuki Odachi |writer = Kazushige Nojima |composer = Yoko Shimomura |engine = |format = |release = PlayStation 2 JP December 22, 2005 NA March 28, 2006 EU September 26, 2006 AUS September 28, 2006 |genre = Action role-playing |mode = Single player |rating = E10 for Everyone 10+ |platform = PlayStation 2 |media = |requirement = |input = }} KINGDOM HEARTS II ( ) is an action role-playing game developed by SQUARE ENIX and published by Buena Vista Games and SQUARE ENIX in 2005 for the Sony PlayStation 2 video game console. The game is a sequel to the 2002 Disney Interactive and SQUARE collaboration, , which combined Disney and SQUARE elements into an action role-playing game, though it is significantly darker in tone than its predecessor. The game's popularity has resulted in a novel and manga series based upon it and an international version called KINGDOM HEARTS II FINAL MIX, released in March 2007. KINGDOM HEARTS II is the third game in the series. It picks up one year after the events of KINGDOM HEARTS: Chain of Memories. Sora, the protagonist of the first two games, returns to search for his lost friends. Like the previous games, KINGDOM HEARTS II features a large cast of characters from Disney films and games. Organization XIII, a group introduced in Chain of Memories, also reappears to impede Sora's progress. The game was well-received, earning year-end awards from numerous video gaming websites. In Japan, it shipped more than one million copies within a week of its release. One month after its North American release, it had sold over one million copies and was the second best-selling game of 2006. As of March 31, 2007, the game has shipped over 4 million copies worldwide. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves Several of 's moves in Super Smash Flash 2 are based on spells and techniques used in this game. His up special move, Aerial Recovery, is based on a defensive technique introduced in this game. One of the spells he uses in Command Deck, , is based most closely on Firaga's iteration in this game. His Final Smash, Trinity Limit, is based mostly on the solo variant of this game's iteration of the technique of the same name. Stages The layout of the stage in SSF2, Twilight Town, is based on the town's design from this game. Music A battle theme ripped from this game called Sinister Sundown is used as the main music track for Twilight Town in SSF2. Additionally, an upbeat custom remix of Rowdy Rumble, a song first appearing in this game, is used as alternate music track. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:KINGDOM HEARTS universe Category:Disney Category:SQUARE ENIX